


Belong

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [31]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Secret Crush, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mia has to marry some dude when she turns twenty-one when she should be with someone shelikes. Someone who knows her, like when Mia slipped down the fire escape during elementary school and tore the bottom of her jeans, or that Mia's favorite fruit was blackberries. Someone who despite being away for five years — Lilly still thinks about.Everyday.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud for show off a rarepair this time around and it's one I should have considered earlier in life... but what can you do? This is a goodie though! TBH Mia should have just married Lilly and it would have been sooooo much more interesting and less heteronormative and would have made more sense TBH TBH TBH. Anywho! Comments/thoughts appreciated! If you were a fan of them too, let me know!

 

031\. Belong

*

"Your hair is _blonde_!"

Lilly wrinkles her nose, smiling bigger. "I know," she says a little more quieter, accepting the long-awaited and snuggly hug from her best friend.

Her best friend, who is a _princess_.

It still seems so weird to remember that. Mia has always been the girl who disappeared in school, ignored by their classmates and even the teachers — _shy_ , _awkward_ , but determined and vocal when it mattered.

She chose Genova and to live the royal dream, even at the price of living her life independently.

"What poor sap are they gonna throw at you?" Lilly asks, munching loudly on her pear-flavored popcorn and smirking when Mia rolls her eyes. She's not trying to mean, she's just — _it's weird_.

Mia has to marry some dude when she turns twenty-one when she should be with someone she likes.

Someone who knows her, like when Mia slipped down the fire escape during elementary school and tore the bottom of her jeans, or that Mia's favorite fruit was blackberries when they were in season. Someone who despite being away for five years — Lilly still thinks about.

_Every_ day.

"… You know what, I'll figure out the husband _thing_ later," Mia tells her seriously, reaching out for Lily's hand and squeezing it tightly, hooking their fingers securely. "I just care that _you're_ here for me, Lilly."

" _Awwww_. Don't get mushy on me, Thermopolis."

"Can't help it."

That familiar, loving gleam shines out from Mia's warm, brown eyes, staring right at her. The popcorn's taste turns ashy in Lilly's mouth.

_Damn it._

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
